


【授翻】你与蛋糕可以兼得

by L_Galina



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Argentina National Team, Copa América, Drabble, FC Barcelona, Food Issues, Football | Soccer, M/M, Weight Issues, diets, kunessi - Freeform, read the notes, slight food play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Galina/pseuds/L_Galina
Summary: Kun基本上完全沉浸于蛋糕中，以致差点错过了Leo一点也没吃的事实。他从桌子对面盯着Leo的盘子，嘴里塞满蛋糕，动作霎时凝固。对于其他人来说，那块蛋糕看上去像是被咬了好几口的样子，它被划拉成几小块，糖霜也被捣碎，看似被叉子碾过。但是当Kun继续观察Leo时，他和同桌的其他人交谈，为他们的笑话微笑，似乎他真的很快乐...... Kun发现了，Leo只是在用叉子来回拨弄蛋糕。而他没有，没有举起餐叉吃上哪怕一口。作者注：我想明确指出，本篇对饮食紊乱并无描写，只是有人拒绝吃甜点。但如果你发现这对你来说可能触发某些心理问题的话，请尽量避免阅读。





	【授翻】你与蛋糕可以兼得

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Can't Have Your Cake and Eat it Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207347) by [hpdm4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever), [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl). 



大家问Kun他们应该为Leo准备什么样的生日蛋糕。

之后他们送上祝福，齐声歌唱，捧出覆着巧克力和香草糖霜的巧克力蛋糕，Kun喜欢Leo脸上露出的微笑。因为这证明Kun全然熟知Leo的喜好——那些他真心实意喜欢的东西。他对蛋糕的品味简单，不挑剔，也没有什么特别的要求。Kun当然也喜欢它（哪个男孩会不喜欢巧克力蛋糕呢？！），所以他一心扑进他和队友们的小小宴会里。杯赛正在进行，大家基本上都告别了甜点，但此刻他们有理由庆祝一下。

（当营养师都破例允许你吃蛋糕时，你不会拒绝它的！）

Kun基本上完全沉浸于蛋糕中，以致差点错过了Leo一点也没吃的事实。他从桌子对面盯着Leo的盘子，嘴里塞满蛋糕，动作霎时凝固。对于其他人来说，那块蛋糕看上去像是被咬了好几口的样子，它被划拉成几小块，糖霜也被捣碎，看似被叉子碾过。但是当Kun继续观察Leo时，他和同桌的其他人交谈，为他们的笑话微笑，似乎他真的很快乐...... Kun发现了，Leo只是在用叉子来回拨弄蛋糕。

而他没有，没有举起餐叉吃上哪怕一口。

因此，当他们要回自己的房间时，Kun带走了一块未动过的蛋糕。有一些队友眉梢挑起，但大多数人只是一笑置之，他们认为他只是想再享受一会儿。毫无疑问，如果Kun在第二天的训练里有一点点抱怨，那么就会有一大堆评论涌来，说他不应该吃这么多蛋糕......但是Kun只会腼腆的笑笑，并坦然承受那些废话。

因为他知道蛋糕不是给他自己的。

“Leo，”Kun说，此时他的室友正脱掉拳击短裤，一头扎进床里。

Leo翻过身来，微笑着，看起来满身疲惫却满心欢喜。他在床头堆了两个枕头，靠着坐起来。 “嗯？”他回答，用手拨弄着头发，试图整理好它。

Kun只是盯着他看。因为Leo从来算不上重。肌肉发达，这倒没错，尤其是前几年。但超重？决不，决不是现在。他......很瘦。没有瘦到皮包骨头—还不到Kun因为他太纤细而立刻采取措施的地步。但是他比去年更瘦了。而Kun知道这是因为他们在意大利的营养师（Kun现在也与他合作），因为Leo已经开始使用新的食谱，因为Leo已经持续数月的高强度锻炼......

然而，这只能让Kun感到难过。

他将那盘蛋糕放在床头柜上，然后爬到床上，靠在Leo的身边。 Leo一只胳膊搂着他，显然早已习惯于Kun和他依偎在一起。他们俩在静默中坐了几分钟，胸膛起伏的频率逐渐同步，Leo轻轻地抚摸着他的头发。 “怎么了，Kun？”他终于问道。

Kun不知道该说些什么。他记得Rexach的采访病毒式的传播，那个巴塞罗那人说Leo上赛季吃了太多的比萨。1他记得媒体都疯了，他记得花边小报上Leo超重的头条新闻铺天盖地，他记得他们挖出Leo角度奇怪面容走样的照片。最重要的是，他记得当时Leo脸上的表情。

现在，几个月之后，他们身在此处。

而Leo甚至连在他生日那天吃一块蛋糕的权利都没有。

“Kun？” Leo又问了一声，听起来有点担心，并亲了亲Kun的发顶。

Kun叹了口气。他的手滑过Leo的臀部，手指落在Leo的肚子上。他情不自禁的摸索着线条分明的腹肌，那*非常清晰*的肌肉。 “我只是......”他开口，又犹豫，随即抽身坐起，好让他们能望进彼此的眼睛。

Leo放他起身，有点困惑。但他伸出手放在Kun的膝盖上，指尖摩挲着运动裤的布料。 “到底怎么了？”

“你一点蛋糕也没吃，”Kun终于坦率地说。他把手放在Leo的手上，紧紧攥住以防Leo试图将其抽回。 “我告诉他们做这种蛋糕—我知道这是你最喜欢的，然后你一口也没吃。”

但是Leo一动也没动，他盯着Kun，笑容黯淡。 “我之前吃饱了。”他温柔地说，而Kun知道这是谎言，因为Leo永远没法对他撒谎。他尝试过，一次又一次的尝试过—但从不涉及任何重要的事—通常是关于Kun喜欢的音乐，Kun的时尚品味，他们外出吃饭的地方或他们的度假地点。不过这些都无所谓，因为Kun总是能分辨出Leo在说谎。

“Leo，”Kun说，试图找到些说辞。他低头看着Leo的手，他深色的皮肤与那抹苍白形成鲜明的对比。 “你可以在生日这天吃一块蛋糕的。”他并没有说Leo不吃蛋糕的行为傻的可笑，也没说这么严格控制饮食的行为简直愚蠢......他知道Leo今年有多么拼命，也清楚他在如何逼迫自己。

Leo叹了口气。 “Kun，”他疲惫地说，“波塞尔告诉我该做什么。2该如何去改变。这很难，这当然很难，但我正在坚持。”

Kun看着那块蛋糕，它正无辜地坐在床头柜上。 “所以你真的一口都不吃吗？”他问道，感到非常难过，Leo连这样一点小小的快乐都不能享受。Leo摇摇头，满眼渴望地看着蛋糕，Kun也叹了口气。 “那我只能自己吃掉它了。”Kun轻声说道。他看着Leo的脸，而另一个人的视线始终黏在蛋糕上。当Leo还没反应过来时，Kun抄起盘子，然后跨坐在Leo身上。

Leo看起来有些困惑，还有点伤心，但并不生气。他的双手放在坤的后腰，温柔地搂住他—他总是很温柔—即使看起来Kun马上就要嘲笑他，并在他面前把这块蛋糕吃掉。

Kun吃了一口，感觉到巧克力在嘴里融化。他快速咀嚼，几乎不加品尝，然后吞咽，思考。 Leo一直看着他，眉头紧锁，他先是盯着Kun的眼睛，但最终还是专注于嘴巴，就好像他真切的期待着Kun接下来要做的事情。

Kun倾身亲吻他。 Leo惊讶的轻嘶了一声，但他的嘴唇为Kun自然地张开，允许另一个男人将舌头伸进去。当他们唇齿交缠，让Leo品尝巧克力的碎屑时，Leo呻吟出声，蛋糕的甜味在Kun的口中萦绕。

当Kun退开时，Leo双眼紧闭。他黑色的睫毛愉快的扑闪着，在苍白的皮肤上投下阴影。Kun注视着他舔着嘴唇，伸出粉红色的舌头舐净Kun留下的巧克力污迹。 “Kun，”Leo说，眼睛仍然闭着。他的手指攀上Kun的后颈。

Kun微笑着，喘着粗气，与Leo额头相抵。“我应该再吃一点吗？”他问道，皮肤上微微沁出汗水。Leo没有回应，Kun继续说道，“那就再吃一口。”他抬起头，又咬了一口。

Leo的眼睛睁开了，再次盯住Kun的嘴巴。当他看到Kun也凝望着他时，他又闭上了眼睛。 “好吃吗？”他轻声问道，好像连Kun咀嚼的这幅景象他都看不得。

Kun咽下那口蛋糕。 “你来告诉我，”他说，再次靠近。

这次他没有那么用力，只是啄吻着Leo的唇，直到他喘息着张开嘴。而这一次是Leo的舌头探入Kun的口中，抵住吃蛋糕的人的上颚舌尖胡乱地滑动，搜刮更多巧克力的味道。Leo按着他不让他离开时，Kun则让他掌握步调，自己改用鼻子呼吸。

最终Leo的手松开了，Kun抬起头来。 “怎么样？”他问道，盯着Leo的黑眼睛，现在它们睁开着，闪闪发亮。Kun微笑着，注意到Leo脸颊上浮现的红晕。 “感觉好吗？”

Leo再次舔了舔嘴唇。他的拇指贴向Kun的唇畔。 “你知道我喜欢巧克力的。”他笑着说道，然后他将指尖含进自己的嘴里，仿佛在回味那里残存的甜味。

Kun注意到糖霜已经开始慢慢融化，放下了剩余的蛋糕。他将手指浸入那堆香草奶油中旋转，直到奶油零乱的覆在他的指尖上。 “我还知道你也喜欢香草，”他看着Leo，勾唇微笑。 “你更喜欢哪个？”

Leo瞳孔扩大，胸膛起伏，紧盯着Kun不放。 “我不知道，”他气喘吁吁地说，眼睛在Kun的手指和眼睛之间来回转动，额前的黑发汗湿在了额头上。当Kun的手指离开盘子并靠近他时，他猛地咽了口口水。 “Kun，”他说着摇了摇头。 “我…我不应该…”

而当Kun将手指伸向Leo的嘴唇时，他简直能看到Leo正在脑内估算会摄入多少糖分，计算糖霜含有多少卡路里。在Leo开口直接拒绝之前，Kun倾下身去亲吻他。这是一个蜻蜓点水的吻，只持续了几秒钟，Kun在试图安慰Leo—让他放松。过了一会儿，他退回原处。 “你可以在生日这天放纵一小下的，Leo。”他再次抵上他的额头。

Leo很安静，手指紧紧抓住Kun的臀部，微微颤抖着。Kun不确定那是焦虑还是渴望。

Kun低下头，他们鼻尖轻触。 “如果这能让你感觉好点的话，”他温暖的吐息打在Leo的脸颊上，“明天你可以多跑一圈。”他觉得Leo比表现出来的样子更加动摇，所以他继续劝说。 “我会陪你一起跑。”他再次坐直，再次将手指伸向另一个人的嘴唇，几乎是在恳求Leo，轻松一下，哪怕只有一天。

“你干嘛要忍受我这样啊？” Leo问道，看上去万分迷惑。他的手指拉着Kun的上衣衣角，不安地攥紧了那块布料，他先是盯着糖霜，然后迎上Kun的目光。

Kun大笑， “因为我爱你，你这个小笨蛋。”他摇着头说。他知道他的脸上绽出了一个灿烂到荒谬的笑容，但他并不在意，也不想掩饰。

当他微笑的时候，Leo回以他闪闪发亮的眼睛。然后他贴向Kun，张开嘴，含住了Kun的手指。当他吮吸着糖霜时，脸颊会稍稍陷下去；他的舌尖勾住Kun的手指时，那感觉温暖而又湿润；糖霜融化时，他大声呻吟。在终于尝到那抹甜味后，他的眼睛明亮灼人。

Leo发出的声音近似高潮。

Kun用力吞咽了一下，他看着Leo舔净他的手指—舌头划过每根手指，直到最后一点香草奶油也消失，这场景让他的阴茎阵阵悸动。Leo与他对视，再次含住他的手指，发顶随着吞吐的动作上下起伏，最后Leo终于缓慢地抽离，而他们交缠的视线从未分开。Leo笑得很开心。

Kun小心翼翼地将盘子放回床头柜上。还剩下大约一半的蛋糕，但这也可以算作一场胜利了。他把头伏进Leo的颈窝，轻轻吻他，嘴唇流连在那柔软的皮肤上。 “生日快乐，Leo。”他低声说，搂住了那个身形稍小的男人。当Leo的手臂环上Kun的肩膀时，Kun知道，他们会有一夜好梦。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注:  
> 1：指巴萨时任主席顾问雷克萨奇被媒体曝光的在私人晚餐上的争议性发言：“梅西上赛季状态低迷，很多人都猜不透个中原因，雷克萨奇打趣道：‘以前，他都是在俱乐部吃午饭，然后午休。可能上赛季梅西吃太多比萨了。’
> 
> 2：指与梅西合作的意大利营养学家朱利亚诺-波塞尔（Giuliano Poser）
> 
> 初次翻译整篇作品，如果你发现奇怪的地方或者语病还请告知...大量意译和根据上下文的增省译。赞美归于原作姑娘，如有问题则归于我。本文背景应在15年美洲杯期间。


End file.
